Fade Away
by TuxedoUntieAshe
Summary: Try it out. Bella dies via childbirth. Renesmee is the books polar opposite. Gorgeous in looks however she drinks only human blood and some human food. This means occasional murder. Edward is lost without Bella. The family is conflicted. Charlie included
1. Prologue

Give the story a chance. This is barely a taste of what is to come.

* * *

I could almost see her next to me. "Amazing." I breathed.

I could almost see her pale, luminous complexion flickering as if about to disappear.

The shy smile, tugging at her full, soft lips.

The delightful red her face would glow when she noticed me staring at her in awe.

The dimple which appeared only when she smiled genuinely.

I could almost hear her erratic heartbeat as I closed the distance between us.

Her silky tangle of deep brown locks streaked with red from the sun.

I inhaled; sweet freesia and strawberries.

Those deep chocolate eyes I could stare into for hours. They tempted, relaxed and understood me.

No one else could animate me, bring back the humanity I had thought impossible to retrieve.

Stubborn. Beautiful. Breathtakingly complex. Compassionate.

This is how I would remember her.

Would she remember me too? We'll be together soon in Heaven.

She radiated pure love and goodness. There was no doubt in this world she would

be waiting in Heaven, impatiently. Her smile would make me weak.

I'm positive her stubborn streak wouldn't allow me to be without her.

We've been apart too much for one life time.

It's time to embrace our next - together.

I stood on the edge of the volcano.

This is where the hurt would end.

We would be together.

Truly together for eternity.

A smile played on my lips. I welcomed it with relief.

"Daddy?" My smile never fell. Never wavered.

Her voice seemed to tug on my heart, twisting it slightly.

I turned to see her. Standing there, mimicking the woman I love.

Chocolate eyes comically incredulous. "Renesmee." I opened my arms.

I studied the small girl. Not a trace of Bella's compassion, my carefulness, even

Charlie's stubbornness evident in her thoughts nor in her expression.

Just an empty vessel of pumping blood, a taunting figure.

A seemingly vulnerable, beautiful child. Mine and Bella's child. We both had an even split  
in her looks. Long bronze locks. Radiant smile - Bella's, of course.

Looks are all we share.

The child ran into my arms.

I held her, frozen.

"You must go back to Aunt Rose. I'll see you later." I murmured softly in her ear.

I watched a doubtful expression play across her delicate, deceiving features. "Dad?"

"I'll see you tonight. We'll team up and beat Grandpa Carlisle in chess. We'll bury him."

"What are you doing up here?" She asked, perplexed.

"Nessie, I'm waiting for someone. It's a surprise." I grinned lying

flawlessly.

Evil. However she still has impulses a child should have.

All traces of suspicion removed.

She smiled at me, positively glowing. She looked so much like Bella in this moment.  
I was almost sad to go.

Almost.

She turned and disappeared out of sight.

My phone vibrated. I needn't pick it up to know who could be calling me now.

"Love you, Alice." I knew she would be furious.

I threw it into the volcano and watched it disappear in the blistering heat.

She would still be desperately watching, listening.

"You would do the same thing. How could you not?  
Almost a century of waiting and I finally found her."

My weightless laugh echoed. My white skin sparkling in the sunlight.

I felt the heat rising up towards me.

This would erupt soon. Why not start the carnage with one good deed?

One less vampire in the world.

I closed my eyes. Taking comfort in the warmth, pretending it radiated off Bella's skin.

I took that final step to my beloved.

* * *

I have chapters I could upload to this story right now... but they need to be proof-read and I want to make a few changes.  
So if you take interest in this chapter then follow the story. There'll be more chapters up soon ^ ^  
Cheers XD


	2. Chapter 1

____

__

Bella POV

_"Get him out!" I screamed to Edward. Why hadn't he done it yet? "He can't breathe! Do it now!"_  
_"The morphine--"_  
_  
He wanted to wait, to give me painkillers, while our baby was dying?!_  
_  
"No! Now---" I choked, unable to finish._  
_  
Black spots covered the light in the room as a cold point of new pain stabbed icily into my stomach._  
_It felt wrong--_

_I struggled automatically to protect my womb, my baby my little Edward Jacob, but I was weak._

_My lungs ached, oxygen burned out._

_The pain faded away again, thought I clung to it now. My baby, my baby, dying..._

_How long had passed? Seconds or minutes? The pain was gone._

_Numb._

I couldn't feel. I still couldn't see, either, but I could hear.

"Renesmee." Edward's voice was filled with such love and awe. Immediately I felt inexplicable jealousy and relief.

A girl. We had a daughter? Pride glowed in my chest but it was soon removed by the uncomfortable overwhelming

me as someone tried to resuscitate me.

____

_There was air in my lungs again, scraping in rough bubbles up and down my throat._

__  


_"You stay with me now, Bella! Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!"_

Jacob?

His name brought a flood of memories which attacked any composure  
my body was desperately trying to gain.

I was losing this.

Warm sodas in a dingy garage. The awkward, beautiful indian leaning against the wall  
comfortably chatting as I cooked.

He had been my personal sun. My best friend.

This was all fading. Something had gone wrong and my resolve  
wavered. Memories were missing.

Something had gone horribly wrong.

I searched for memories of Renee. It was as if in the darkness I was losing this battle along with  
my soul. Would it all be wiped away? I felt scared.

But I had already completely succumbed to the darkness.

Vaguely, somewhere, far away...

I felt a tingling, an almost burn.

I guessed this was Edward trying to change me.

Somehow, it wasn't enough to save me and curiously - I didn't want to be saved.

My body just couldn't keep up this time. It was too late.

Sadness enveloped me. Edward would be a mess. I knew all along, deep down

... I couldn't survive this.

I had been banking on Edward feeling an immediate connection to our baby. A responsibility. To live.

A little girl.

This is it. I felt a terrible gasp shudder through me and I began to fade.

Edward.

_

* * *

_

I know the chapter isn't brilliant but I have big plans and I'm all sleepy. Exams coming up and moving house in the same week - chaos.

Reviews - Critical or complimenting, both make me feel all glow-ey and cheer me up considerably  
although I do prefer the latter xD  
I was going to make her death a big thing, but I can improve it later if I get some sleep,  
perhaps ^ ^


End file.
